


Un cadeau farceur

by chonaku



Category: Gravity Falls, Japanese Mythology
Genre: Bakeneko, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Nekomata, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, but he is also a big troll, i wanted fluff after failling my oral examen, sea hobos, stanley pines loves his bro so much god
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley a trouvé le cadeau idéal pour son frère malade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cadeau farceur

Ce n’était pas une bonne idée de prendre un chat avec eux, bien entendu.   
Stan n’aimait pas tellement les chats en plus. Les chèvres étaient mieux. Il espérait que les chats n’avaient pas la sale manie de tout dévorer comme les cochons savaient le faire.   
Bon, en vérité, c’était vrai, il avait sans doute craqué légèrement sur l’animal, légèrement. Assez, au moins, pour le prendre avec lui sur le bateau pendant qu’il pleuvait des torrents d’eau.   
Il ouvrit la pièce commune en saluant un Ford alité consultant ses notes. Une mauvaise grippe en essayant de pourchasser des esprits frappeurs d’Hokkaido. Il s’en remettra vite. Puis, il lui avait apporté le cadeau idéal. 

« Ford, je suis revenu des courses, dis, t’aimes toujours autant les chats, non ?  
\- Oui, bien entendu St... attends quoi ? » s’écria Ford du lit, les cheveux ébouriffés comme les plumes d’un hibou. Son visage s’éclaira quand il vit le chaton tenu au col par Stan, ses deux petites queues battant l’air, ses quatre petites pattes noires restant immobiles, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de miauler.   
« Il est... magnifique.... » souffla Ford. 

Stanley sourit malicieusement.   
Il n’avait pas encore vu que ce petit avait aussi un coussinet en plus à chaque patte.

« Je peux l’appeler Ford deux alors ?  
\- Même pas en rêve, Stanley ! » souffla avec une hargne feinte Ford avant d’éclater de rire : « Et pourquoi pas Lee ? Après tout, il semble être bon pour jouer des tours aux gens. »   
Stan eut à peine le temps de demander pourquoi que l’illusion se dissipa et que sa main ne toucha que du vide.   
Il mit du temps avant de voir le nekomata en face de lui, reniflant les alentours. 

« Attends... tu le savais ?  
\- Dès que tu es rentré... c’est étrange, est-ce que ses illusions sont temporaires ou est-ce qu’il est faible ? Ou trop petit. C’est intéressant parce que moi, elles ne m’affectent pas... est-ce que... »  
Stan ricana dans sa barbe, amusé et attendri. Son frère était mignon à chercher des réponses, même malade, même pour une saleté de chat farceur...


End file.
